Catheters are used in a number of medical procedures to deliver medical devices to a target site within a body and other purposes. Catheters, typically, define an inner lumen with an inner wall of the catheter, and this inner lumen can be divided into dedicated lumens for a number of purposes, such as holding contrast fluids, delivering devices, or the like. Prior to insertion into the body, catheters must be flushed with a fluid, often saline.
In a coaxial catheter, flushing can be difficult and time consuming, as two separate connections must be made to flush the inner lumen and outer lumen. This requires not only extra time in the surgical suite, but also mandates additional handling. Additionally, at times medical professionals create a physical seal for the flushing operation using their fingers, which is undesirable.
It would be desirable to overcome the above disadvantages.